Courtship
by FoxAircurrent
Summary: The interaction of and OC couple as Insecticons during the Insecticon breeding season and beyond. No smut but mentioned mating.
1. Courting

Hope stirred groggily at the gentle nuzzle to her shoulder and the femme Insecticon glanced back at her mate, who was currently holding a large chunk of crystal within his mouth as a postmating gift. Hope took the crystal gently from his mouth, receiving a soft lick to her cheek as her new mate settled beside her, while Hope placed it between her paws. She couldn't remember all the events of the previous day, but she did remember the gorgeous mating display the mech put on, just for her. Unused to mechs attention it was very flattering to watch such a skilled performance, and it certainly helped her attraction to him. Unlike most displays, his was showing he wished to mate for life, a rare decision in the Insecticon hives but certainly something Hope was subconsciously looking for in a mate. She actually hadn't wanted to participate with the breeding season, picking a spot far away from courting pairs to wait out her heat, but after the stunning view of the mech's body from his actions, Hope couldn't stop herself from reacting with her own display of acceptance, albeit much smaller than the mech's.

The mech wasn't half bad looking either, his strong frame smaller than some of the more powerful Insecticons but still thick enough to show he wasn't a total weakling. He had intelligence glimmering deep within his stunning lemonade yellow optics, unhindered by a visor band and Hope certainly appreciated that any offspring they had created would most certainly be intelligent as well. Despite the power the mech held, the mech didn't force himself upon her. Yes he came close after her small acceptance show but it was only to nuzzle her cheek and start licking her frame in a manner of foreplay, another action rare in the Insecticon hives. During the connection he had been gentle as well, constantly making sure she was comfortable and never crushing her with his weight. He certainly knew what he was doing when he continued to nibble and nip at her protoform during their coupling and Hope had a feeling that he once had another mate, and that mate had died.

Her thoughts were broken when then brown mech nudged her gently, motioning to the crystals between her paws. Hope saw true concern glimmering in his optics, concern for _her_ welfare, not just for the young she might be carrying. A bit taken aback, Hope crunched on the crystals, content to taste the high quality energon, knowing it would have been hard to get energon crystals of this quality. She licked his cheek tenderly and purred softly, somewhat surprised when the mech stood. _I shall return._ He clicked out gently, and left her slowly, glancing back before climbing down to the lower floor. Hope watched him leave, somewhat reluctant to think that he might have just mated with her just to reproduce despite showing his want of a lifelong mate in his performance. Hope ignored those thoughts and instead focused on the fact that, for now, her heat was satiated and no mech would come looking to breed with her, though it would be hard to sniff her out. She paused in thought, wondering if this was how the mech came to her, possibly seeing her before and picked _her_ scent out from the hundreds of other femmes to mate with. A hint of embarrassment crossed her and she was thankful no other Insecticons were around to see her, she wasn't that special to search that hard for.

The mech returned not long later, hesitating before moving out of the way and chuffing lowly. The little femme Insecticon that clambered over the edge surprised Hope, and seeing Hope surprised the little femme. She glanced nervously between her father and Hope, obviously nervous. The mech watched quietly, unable to do much more than watch to see if Hope accepted her. The mech raising his young on his own was certainly odd, but Hope could never reject such a helpless, innocence creature, she had powerful maternal programing after all. The little Insecticon before Hope whined uneasily as Hope gazed at her and scampered to her father, only to have her father reluctantly place the small Insecticon before Hope once more. Hope leaned forward slowly, causing the little femme to back up, until Hope emitted a deep, tender purr from the very depths of her motherly spark. The young Insecticon paused, listening to it and saving the sound to her memory banks, as this was the sound of a mother's unique call to her young.

The little femme scampered to Hope immediately afterward with a soft purr of her own as there cheeks rubbed together in acceptance. Her father's body language relaxed instantly and he came to lie beside his new mate and sparkling. Hope and the young femme remained touching cheeks for a while, taking in each others scent with their mouth partially open. Hope eventually pulled away and nudged the young femme in the direction of her warm belly, which the young femme snuggled close to in a sparkbeat. _What is her name? _Hope questioned, gazing at her new youngling. _Her name is Star Shy. Her mother was killed by a rival Hive and I have been caring for her since, though she has desperately needed a mother. _The mech replied and Star Shy nuzzled Hope's stomach tenderly, before drifting off. _She will be well cared for._ Hope reassured him and rested her helm on her paws. _Thank you femme._ The mech rumbled. _Hope. _Hope informed him of her name. _My name is Hope. _The mech paused and rested his helm on her shoulders. _Hope._ The mech purred her name and nuzzled her neck quickly. _The mech that lies beside you is Retrograde. _He hummed and Hope relaxed, contemplating his name as she drifted into recharge.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_Wow I really like this pairing, and Insecticons XD Just an idea spawning from complete boredom and being unable to come up with an idea of how to start my next chapter of 'Second Chance'. (Reading a bunch of similar stories helps too XD ) I honestly like how this came out and I kind of want to write more, maybe with other characters XD_

_Anyway, read, review and enjoy :3 feel free to talk about what you liked n such_

_Hope is my character as I'm sure most of you know_

_Star Shy and Retrograde belong to Sounddrive and I do not own rights to them, Sounddrive does._

_**I do not own Transformers** _


	2. Love and Affection

_Authors Note:_

_Oh, wow, I am having way to much fun in this universe XD I have to admit I really do enjoy writing these people as Insecticons, and apparently people like it too. I know I love the giant creatures and I honestly think it would be freaking awesome to have an Insecticon as a pet XD maybe a scraplet too, but I feel like it would eat a lot of my stuff, but they're so cute X3 _

_Anyway, I'm trying to work on Second Chance, but I have no idea how to start the next chapter, sadly. I want to add in some episode events to it but I have to rewatch stuff. _

_I think I'm going to make this a three shot and end it there with possible one shots connected with it. Prepare for Insecticon baby cuteness next chapter X3 and more fluffs _

_Oh yeah, a slight warning, I would theorize Insecticons would feed their young like wolves do until they get to a certain size/age. And if you don't know how wolves feed their young well, after they're weaned, the adult wolves regurgitate what they eat for the pups. __There's a scene in her with that but not graphic. Also, mentions of Insecticon pups dying. Not Star Shy, but other behaviors Insecticons could have. _

_As you know Hope is my character_

_Star Shy and Retrograde belong to Sounddrive_

_**I do not own Transformers**_

* * *

Hope groomed her arms gently as she watched the young femme and her father play together. She smiled softly at the joy she saw in the smaller Insecticon, though Star Shy was still very much weary of Hope. Hope understood as to why, she and her father were still nervous that Hope would reject Star Shy, and a rejection for Insecticons was much more violent than refusal to feed a sparkling. In the case of a lifetime mating, if a mech brought young from a previous mating, the current mate held the right to kill the youngling, or younglings, ending the line of genetics from what the new femme could consider a rival femme. The mech could only stand back, watch and hope that his new mate accepted his young. If the femme rejected and killed his young, the mech would usually bury them while the femme slept that night. These cases were uncommon though, since very few mech's cared for their young if their lifelong mate passed.

Hope could never kill the young of another, her maternal programing was much too powerful for her to hurt Star Shy, and they only increased in strength after her and Retrograde's couplings the week prior. She still showed no signs of conception, though it was common for first time matings to fail to show or not conceive at all. To be honest, Hope wanted to have young of her own. Her mother had cared for her with tender love and gentleness, and Hope wished to carry on the tradition with her own offspring. Her thoughts were broken when Star Shy chirped brightly to her father, hungry for energon. Retrograde chuffed lowly, and tenderly nudged his daughter towards Hope, knowing she had energon in her tanks. The little femme nervously approached, her helm low, giving out soft clicks in hopes of appeasement. Hope chirred in response and licked the young femme tenderly, letting Star Shy and Retrograde know she had not changed her mind about taking in the small Insecticon, and she never would.

Star Shy hesitated, but gently nipped at the edge of Hope's mouth, licking it as well as she asked to be fed. Hope shifted slightly and granted her wish, regurgitating partially processed energon crystals. Hope could see the hunger glinting in the young femme's optics as she gazed at the pile of energon bits and Hope gently nudged Star Shy towards it, encouraging the hungry youngling to eat. Star Shy scooted over some to get away from Hope and began crunching on her meal, still eying Hope nervously. Hope rested her helm on her paws and allowed the femme some peace as she ate. Star Shy ate everything that Hope gave to her and she certainly seemed happy to be feed. Hope wondered how long she had gone since receiving a proper meal but she pushed those thoughts out of her helm and picked Star Shy up by her belly like a kitten. She certainly wasn't expecting the terrified squawk the young femme gave out and her desperate thrashing, while Retrograde stiffened in unease.

Hope quickly placed the young femme between her paws and groomed her, while Star Shy fell quiet in surprise, then melted into Hope's gentle licking with content purring. Retrograde relaxed instantly and walked to them, Hope pausing momentarily so he could nuzzle his young before Hope finished cleaning her. The young femme climbed over Hope's arm after she let Star Shy go and the young femme trotted to her father, snuggling close to him. Hope watched the pair purr and tuck close together, while Hope turned away to give them privacy. A few minutes later, she felt Star Shy return to her belly, walking around Hope's paws to cuddle against the warmth. Hope was surprised and it grew as Retrograde pressed against her side. She purred and he responded with a lick to her cheek as they rested together and Retrograde groomed her shoulders as they relaxed.

_I must ask my new mate, why me? _Hope glanced at him, studying his expression as he considered her answer. _I've seen your healing work, and you are excellent. You certainly know what you're doing and you love it. I also noticed how you interacted with younglings, no matter if they had a family or not. I needed a mother for Star Shy, though I was getting pretty lonely myself. _He paused and nuzzled Hope's shoulders. _I've also see your fighting as well, and I must say you are a powerful fighter, for a femme._ Hope nipped him playfully at his teasing and he purred, licking her cheek once more. _I will ask you femme, why have you accepted me? _Retrograde questioned, peeking over her to gaze at his daughter before settling down. Hope paused and contemplated his question. _Well for one your display was stunning, certainly showed off your gorgeous body __and I can see your intellect in those yellow optics of yours. Very good looking optics._ She nuzzled him tenderly. _And honestly, I feel like we're meant to be together. I've had others display to me before but you're the only one that seemed genuine. As of now, I couldn't abandon a youngling or harm it. I'm a mother at spark, only femme's that are unsure kill others' sparklings. _She leaned up against him gently and nuzzled him. The mech finished grooming her and rested his helm on her shoulder. _Well my sweetspark, I am certainly glad you chose me and I am certainly glad to have chosen you._


	3. Family

_Yay the last of this little three shot :D I hope you guys all enjoyed this, and I might type up more as their own little one shots and a continuation of this. Pft, what am I talking abouth might XD I have a feeling I will sooner or later XD maybe the next will have more of the little ones in it :3_

_The beginning of this one was particularly difficult and I had to retype it several times before I settled with this one _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy :3 reviews appreciated and the ending for Second Chance poll is still open so go vote people. _

_Retrograde and Star Shy belong to Sounddrive_

_Hope, Sweetdreams, Calico, Classical and Soulbeat all belong to me. They __**are **__my characters and I love them very much._

_As usual __**I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does**_

* * *

A soft warmth spread through her spark as Hope watched her four newly hatched little ones yawn and snuggle into her soft abdominal armour after nursing to their little sparks content. Much to Hope's surprise, she had in fact conceived after her and Retrograde's coupling. She had been extremely astounded when she laid them as she had none of the normal symptoms for carrying, but Hope remembered it was common for first time carriers not to notice or know, and Hope was still very happy to have the little ones tucked against her belly. Sadly, their sire had missed both the laying and hatching of the little ones, but Hope knew he was searching for a new energon source and those could take many weeks. The incubation period for her eggs was only a week or so before they hatched, which was normal incubation time, and Hope desperately wanted Retrograde to return now, even though it was in the middle of the night, or at least in the morning.

Sighing softly and pushing her thoughts away, she looked to Star Shy tucked into the nest the little femme constructed on her own. _Star Shy._ Hope purred gently from her nest, trying to wake the smaller femme from her peaceful recharge. The little femme twitched lightly, but other than that showed no sign of wanting to leave the nest that was soaked in her father's scent. The little femme had no idea the eggs hatched as she had been in a deep recharge, but Hope had a feeling she would be excited to see her new siblings, especially since she and Hope had grown extremely close. _Star Shy._ Hope's voice was just a tad louder, though she didn't worry about rousing any other Insecticons since her nest was tucked away from the main populous, in the same are they mated in. Hope chuffed lightly in amusement as the younger femme slept. _Star Shy, the little ones have hatched, don't you wish to see them?_

That statement got the little femme up and she lurched to her belly to see if Hope was telling the truth, only to pause as dizziness from getting up so fast swamped her. The young femme easily shook it of and trotted eagerly to Hope's flank, cooing softly at the little ones. Hope watched proudly as the young femme took in the scent of her siblings and gave each a tender lick on the helm, transferring her own scent to them. _They're so little. _Star Shy hummed, then nuzzled them, glancing at Hope for explanation. _Well little one, believe it or not, the two femmes hatched from one egg and the little mechs hatched from another._ Hope explained, though she considered it very odd. Then again she did have a mate that would stay at her side for life and a youngling from a previous mate. The bright wide optics of Star Shy brought Hope back to earth and the little femme tipped her helm curiously. _Really? _Came her squeak and Hope nodded, motioning to the eggs she had laid at the other end of the nest. Only two of the largest eggs were in pieces, while the other four were most likely duds or just didn't make it.

_Wow._ Star Shy breathed and lied beside her siblings, purring happily to them all. Hope hummed in unison, knowing the little femme was the reason she wasn't focusing on the possible deaths of her eggs. She had four healthy young of her own by her side and she didn't lament her other younglings' passing, knowing the Great Creator only wanted the strongest to live and would return the others when their sparks were strong enough. She wondered briefly if Star Shy had siblings that had not hatched, but she quickly ignored the ideas as she licked the young femme tenderly. Hope shifted and nuzzled each of her younglings, repeating the soft purring she emitted so many times, a purr that was unique to her brood as the other femmes had their unique calls. Star Shy yawned and rested her helm down, the excitement of her siblings already easing. Hope nudged her reassuringly, not a bit angered that her eldest sparkling was tired. Once Star Shy drifted off, Hope settled down, eager to join her young in recharge. She made one last sweep to ensure no other Insecticons were coming before relaxing and allowing her mind to slide into the bliss of recharge.

In the morning, Hope woke first, greeted by her mate nuzzling her and offering a large chunk of energon. Hope took the energon gratefully as Retrograde greeted his sparkling with the same tender nuzzle while Hope put the energon down. He paused as Star Shy moved away from Hope's belly to rub against her father, revealing her siblings in the process. _Hope, you did not inform me that you were carrying._ He spoke lowly and looked to her with an expression of hurt. Hope quickly rubbed her cheek against his tenderly. _I did not even know myself. It was quite shocking when I started having pain and I laid the first egg. _Hope quickly replied and Retrograde nodded in understanding, noticing the unhatched eggs. He sniffed them quickly and settled beside Hope's side to take a closer look at his new family while Star Shy trotted off to explore, not going to far. _Only one was not strong enough to join us, though it is in good paws. _He informed Hope and she nodded quietly.

She watched as the larger of the femme twins awoke first, a tad confused at the stranger that was now in her face so to speak. The violet femme with mismatched lavender and light blue optics studied the mech before her, and eventually got to her tiny paws and toddled to her father. Retrograde jumped in surprise as the little femme swatted playfully at him, growling at hi in the same nature of her swat. Hope purred in amusement at the small femme's courage and knew she would be an excellent fighter. The femme wriggled up against her father as her twin watched wearily, obviously perfectly content to remain at her mother's side. Hope had a sneaking suspicion that the mint green femme with curious bright blue optics would be better at healing than fighting, but Hope would accept no matter what they liked to do for the Hive. The mech twins were still recharging deeply and Hope watched as Retrograde sniffed over the parchment colored mech with tiny black specks, then inspected the rusty red mech covered in white and black accents. The mech chirred happily at his young, and Hope knew the mech was proud as ever.

_Have you come up with names for them just yet?_ He questioned, licking the rusty mech lovingly. The little mech's blue optics dimly onlined, enough to see the flecks of mint green within, before the mech clicked and chirped sassily at his father and scooted over to avoid his father's glossia. Retrograde purred in amusement and looked up to Hope expectantly. Hope gave a light nod and nuzzled the little purple femme still inspecting her sire. _I have named this one Calico while her twin's name is Sweetdreams. _Hope finished by licking the little femme still nestled against her belly. _They are certainly creative names, but they fit the little ones. _Retrograde mused then tipped his helm to the side. _What of the mechs? Do they have names yet? _He questioned, licking the off tan mech tenderly as the smaller mech's blue green optics onlined slightly, and the young mech purred happily as his father groomed and bonded with him. Hope gave a soft hum and licked the rusty mech, effectively soothing him from the annoyance of being awakened. _I have decided on Soulbeat for him. I'm uncertain as to why but I just feel it fits. His smaller brother on the other hand I have picked Classical. _

Retrograde nodded in understanding and finished cleaning Classical, allowing Hope to sooth him back into recharge. _They are very interesting names, but I certainly like them. _Retrograde commented and nuzzled his mate, then nudged the feisty Calico back to Hope so he could circle around and settle on Hope's opposing side. _You need to eat love, your levels are dropping. _Hope blinked in surprise and allowed her mate to nudge her helm to the large chunk of energon between her paws. Her mouth began dripping in anticipation and Hope eagerly began crunching down on the cerulean crystal. Her mate was correct in saying her levels were low and she was certainly glad that mech had taken the time to bring her energon. She would have entered the beginning stages of starvation if her mate had not brought her energon because her systems were putting so much energy towards feeding her pups. Hope knew the intense energy transition was just a part of the first few months of motherhood and it didn't make her love for the little beings lessen at all.

Retrograde hummed softly to her after she finished eating, soothing her into a relaxed position before her began grooming her shoulders. Star Shy bounded over from her exploration and easily settled against her mother's belly. Already being awoken once, the four little ones reluctantly remained awake and began nuzzling Hope's belly to get the armour to retract and expose the energon lines beneath. Hope shifted subtly so they could reach the lines with much more ease before leaning against her mate. The pups were joined by their sibling, much to her father's dismay as she was supposed to be weaned from the energon produced by a mother. Hope calmed her mate easily and reassured him that it was perfectly normal for Star Shy to be nursing at her age, as it would give the ever growing youngling an extra boost of essential nutrients she needed to grow. Retrograde relaxed at his mate's explanation and watched the little ones feed for the first time that day. He hummed happily and was joined in by Hope's purring as the little ones released and snuggled into their mother. Hope purred a little louder and gazed back at her mate, thinking the same thing as he was. They were both extremely happy to have a healthy family.


	4. Protecting

Hope watched lazily as her pups played, rolling and nipping at each other in a ball of cuteness. Sweetdreams and Classical weren't very good play fighters and eventually pulled away from their three other siblings while the remaining trio continued to romp. Star Shy, though being the largest, was quickly overwhelmed by Calico and Soulbeat and the pair easily pinned her down, playfully nipping their adopted sibling. The trio eventually split up and scampered away with Sweetdreams and Classical on their heels as they began a game of hide and seek. Hope kept a close optic on them, making sure they didn't leave the marked territory and that they stayed close enough to her. With Retrograde gone on a patrol for the Hive, Hope had to be much more vigilant. The Insecticon breeding season was made of two parts, with a second heat coming shortly after the hatching of young created in the first heat, after the double heat, femme Insecticons were unable to mate until the next season. Though she and Retrograde were a mated pair, she was still able to conceive and the mechs that were unable to mate during the first round were prowling for unsuspecting femmes to couple with.

She rested and watched them play, too engrossed in making sure her babies didn't leave her turf that she didn't notice the mech Insecticon sniffing around until she was being forced to the ground by a powerful frame. She emitted a distressed bray in hope that her mate would hear but she doubted the mech could hear. Her call also warned her young, and she was lightly relieved when her young darted into a small hole in the side of her cave. Hope snarled aggressively, writhing beneath her captor as her captor struggled to reposition her to connect. The mech growled back with a matching aggression and nearly crushed Hope as he forced her down to the ground. Hope snarled and shrieked in rage, writhing in a desperate attempt to escape, squawking loudly in a desperate hope to gain her mates attention, or any mech willing to help. A powerful bite to the back of her neck, threatening to break her neck, successfully silenced the femme and she reluctantly let herself fall limp in the mech's grip. Her optics widened and she let out a fearful bray as her babies peeked out from the hiding place.

The mech paused, obviously confused, until his gaze followed her own and a deep snarl escaped him. His jaws released her neck and he stood slowly, thankfully not yet connected to Hope. Still, there was the fact that he was on the hunt now, to kill Hope's young and sire a new generation. Hope was forced to lie still until the mech was halfway to her babies, fooling the mech to think that the young pups were not her own or that she didn't care about them. She hated the idea, but it was the only way to ensure that Hope could attack the mech. Hope silently got to her paws, her spark pounding heavily as the mech aggressively approached her young, and in a blur, Hope lunged. Her claws slashed across the mech's back as she emitted an enraged shriek, startling the mech and giving Hope enough time to put herself between her babies and the invading mech. The mech chuffed angrily, lowering his helm in an act of intimidation while Hope replied by lowering her helm aggressively and letting out a hiss. Normally a display of aggression would have the pair circle one another, but Hope refused to budge, knowing he would kill her babies as soon as he got the chance.

The mech roared and charged, unfurling his wings from beneath the armour they were tucked beneath in noninsect form and flaring them out in a show of hatred and dominance. Hope lashed out with a powerful swipe, knocking the scrap out of the mech's helm and causing him to stagger to the left. A low growl escaped him and he glared at Hope, only to meet the raging expression of a mother protecting her young. Hope bared her denta threateningly at the unknown mech and the mech huffed in response, as if not believing what was going on. He tried to slink around her to get to the pups but Hope would have none of it. The protective mother followed the mech's every move, deepening her hisses and keeping herself in the mech's way. The mech let out another enraged roar and lunged, easily being met by an equally maddened Hope. Their bodies slammed into each other with a mighty crash and Hope sent the mech sprawling. The mech scrambled to his feet instantly and lunged again, battered away by another powerful swipe.

She drove the mech back with her slashes, pummeling the mech back into submission as her own wings unfurled and flared out in intimidation, making sure the blasted mech knew that she was much stronger than he, and she wasn't going to let him take her or kill her babies. Bloodied and struggling to stay on his paws after Hope's violent outburst, the mech stumbled away in retreat, letting out soft grunts of humiliation and tucking his wings beneath his armour once more. Hope watched him for a long time, remaining in her statue like stance, with a tense frame from stress, heavy panting and wings flared in a dominance display. She ignored the gazes of other Insecticons as she stood at the ledge leading away from her territory, too surprised with herself to even think of moving. Her shock finally broke when she felt the tender nuzzles on her legs from her young, and she slowly turned to them and nuzzled them in response, relieved that they were all right. She quickly ushered them all back to the hole they had hidden in, fearful that another mech would come along. She doubted another would try with her, especially after her display but she was still cautious. Lying down as her pups slipped into the hole, Hope realized she had energon covering her front, but she ignored it and nervously waited for her mate's return.

Her mate returned surprisingly fast, gasping and panting as he launched himself up the incline leading into their turf. Retrograde paused and stared at her for a short time, breathing hard as he realized she was no longer in danger. He was covered with coolant from extreme exurtion and Hope knew he had just run from wherever he had been in his patrol here. He came to her side quickly and rubbed his cheek against hers, letting out an unsteady purr as he did so. _My love, I'm sorry, I tried to get her as fast as I could. __I ran as soon as I heard you.__ Are you hurt?_ He questioned, worriedly inspecting her. Hope shook her helm and nuzzled him again, still a bit surprised at what she had done. She let out her motherly purr and the little ones apprehensively slipped from the hole, then bounded to their sire upon seeing him. He nuzzled them all reassuringly and herded them back into the hole, lying beside Hope. Hope tried to groom him as he cleaned the energon from her, but her mate insisted upon doing it himself. The stressed femme finally began to relax as the mech licked her clean, relieved that her mate and pups were all right and some sort of peace had fallen again.

* * *

_Okay, this idea came from no where and I couldn't ignore it. I really don't feel like it flows with the rest of the chapters :L the characters yeah, but my diction seems off. It might be just me though. I'm really doubting myself right now and everything I write seems off. Feel free to leave thoughts. Remember, I do NOT take requests. Thanks for understanding. _

_Not much motivation to write a lot of my other stories right now, I'm just really not in the mood. I'm pretty much forcing myself to post this so yeah._

_Anyway, on to the credits._

_Retrograde and Star Shy belong to Sounddrive_

_Hope, Sweetdreams, Calico, Classical, and Soulbeat belong to me. They __**ARE **_**mine****. **

_**I do not own Transformers. **__Transformers belong to Hasbro_


End file.
